


The Fish Man

by Deiwimin



Series: Tittynopes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Butterfly Murder, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Ramsay is surprisingly calm, Sex, Simple Minded Reek, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Language, fluff in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: Beware of the fish-man Reek.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Series: Tittynopes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Fish Man

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of prequel to Room For Dessert, where the fish man is explained.

“Down in the depths of the seas there lies a man. He likes to stay there, roam in the deep.” Ramsay’s finger curled and carded through Reek’s pale hair. He teased his locks and brushed gently against his scalp. “He loves it when sweet little creatures get close to the water.” The fire in the cabin burned and glazed Reek’s engrossed eyes and mind.  


“Reek, darling. Do you know where every river goes?” Reek stared up at him, and his eyes glittered with undivided attention. Ramsay kindly smiled. “They all lead to him. He hungers for life so much, that he’d even rape the very earth we stand on.” Something flashed in Reek’s mind, but it shook and dissipated. “He loves to rape. He also loves to strangle and choke unknowing little things.” A strange dread settled in Reek as Ramsay leaned away from him to use his hands. His master poured himself some brandy, sipping it like he would sometimes suckle on Reek.  


“This man has no mercy for delicate things. Like the little butterfly.” Reek’s mouth dried as Ramsay’s hand went back to stroking his hair, occasionally massaging the nape of his neck. “Do you remember the day your golden black friend landed on your hand? It is exactly such creatures the man extends his oceanic tendrils on.” Reek had always wondered about him. After he fluttered over his finger, his kind was never to be seen again. “Reek, do you remember?” Reek felt as if his answer held an inexplainable weight. He wished he could say no. “Reek remembers, master.”  


“That is what happened to it. The man caught it as it neared close to the river. It merely wished to drink one drop of sweet nectar, and the pretty pink flowers were so bright that day. But the man made the river an aggressive hunter.” Reek didn’t know, he didn’t know he went to the river. He clutched onto his master’s arm for comfort, and Ramsay did not chastise him for it. “The river went wild and danced in a leap of madness. It splattered and strengthened, until the water crushed it. It fell, poor thing.” Reek didn’t know what to think. But he had to know. Clinging tighter, he looked at his lips, dripping Reek’s truths and love. “It drowned.”  


Reek felt like he knew even before.  


“The man likes to kill, bringing them down to dark nothingness. And he will drag anyone he can along with their souls. This man has no soul; so he must take essence from the living. He often takes the life out of the fish in the seas.” Reek felt bad, and wrong. And very bad. Reek didn’t like this man.

The hearth sparked ominously. “Do you know what he’d do if he finds a soul as delicious as yours, Reek?” Reek shuddered. He didn’t like this game, and he did not like that man in the sea. “I brought you here because my Reek is precious to me. I want you to look around.” Reek raised his head, rotating it as if he was lost. The walls were adorned with not much. This was Roose Bolton’s cabin; and he could see it from the warm rugs and antiqued instruments. They looked practical, though Reek could never dream of figuring out what they could be practical for. Finally, there was a wolf staring at Reek, and he didn’t much like that either. So his eyes rested back on the flames, providing him secrets and a warm hand. “Have I been unkind, Reek?”

Ramsay’s eyes glinted expectantly, searching all of Reek. “N-no, master has been so very kind to me, thank you for letting me stay by your knee.” He said so with an earnest tone. “As for your fish-man Reek, never let him close to you. Never touch the river or seas.” Reek nodded. After all none of it matters. He’s been good, no horrible mistakes, no unfortunate event...All the affection in the world.

So he lets himself breathe and slide closer.

Ramsay touches him wherever he pleases. He pets his ass and bites his shoulder, bringing Reek on his lap. He kisses his lips, letting heat crawl deep down, and Reek likes this good heat. It’s distressful when Reek lets wanton sounds escape, but he likes it when his master fondles him. In places only his master can touch. Sometimes he cringes and squirms, though recently he’s been protesting all inside. It feels good when Ramsay presses their lips together, posessively meshing his tongue with Reek’s cheeks. And He finds himself grinding against the god he so unbearably loves.

He didn’t want to disappoint his master. He didn’t want to go to the river, and the sea suddenly frightened him. Reek stared deep into his master’s red and black tattoo, inked with pink highlights and playfully terrifying bone-white. He couldn’t remember since when it soothed Reek, but it felt like a timeless always.

“Reek…”

The image on his naked shoulder moved, and Ramsay entered him slowly, lowering Reek on his length. If Reek had looked up he would have seen madness unhinged. “Do you want the fish man, Reek? Do you want to drown and go into nothing; without your master?” Reek didn’t want to choke forever and have his soul eaten. He didn’t want the waters to assault him. He shook at the lonely, scary thoughts.

He draped his arms over Ramsay’s back and felt him closest he could. “No, no...master’s my home, and master’s so kind, I’ll never look to any rivers or sea!” He was still shaking, clinging around Ramsay so tight he gasped, thrusting deeper in. “That’s right sweetheart, you need only be good and the fish man won’t touch you none.” Reek hurt. His master was too big, but he moaned when Ramsay found the nub that always made him tamer, and sometimes a better, or worse listener.

He forgot about the fish man then, pushed the seas deep inside. He couldn’t think much of anything as he rode his master’s cock, shivering, almost sated. Ramsay buried his cock to the hilt each time Reek lowered himself down. It made the armchair creak, and the room resound. Reek could not leave if he wanted to. 

_You’re too pretty for the seaweeds and sun._

**Author's Note:**

> Roose is going to flay them for soiling his bearskin rug.


End file.
